Vampires Still Grow Up
by Vampire-Lover-Tegs
Summary: About a girl call Remeteia and Her life from the age of 12  Her Parents are Rose and Dimitri.It has charaters from House of Night and The Twilight Saga   Rose is the Dhamper Queen and Lissa is the Morri Queen. All the top Vampires live in one place.
1. Intro

Ok before you read this story there a few things you shold know

It contains Twilight and House Of Night charaters

Bella Has over throwen the voltui and is now the vampire queen.

Alice is her assident and was crowned a queen too.

Lissa became morri queen after Tatiana was killed at set rose free

Rose Became Queen of the dhampers

Zoey became queen of the blue vampires

Steavie Rae Became Queen of the red vampires

Rose and Dimitri had a girl called Remeteia

Lissa and Christan had a girl called Clarissa

Bella and Edward do have Renesmee

Alice and Jasper have a girl called Jalice

Zoey and Stark have a girl called Zamberthf

Steavie Rae and Dallaice have a girl called Stellalooner

The girls are all 12 and are Very close friends

All the girls are princesses

Remeteia and Renesmee are best Friends

Clarissa and Zamberthf are best friends

Jalice and Stellalooner are best friends

Well that about it. Sorry for this boring intro but its nessary

I hope You guys like it.

And I promise to update at least once a day if not more.

Enjoy

_Teagan_


	2. Powers and People

I walked into school. Not only was it 5 weeks before school started this year but it was my first day of school ever. Have a good day Remeteia my mom said before leaving me at the door to go to the teacher car park. Now what do I do. I looked for Renesmee or Zamberthf or Clarissa or Jalice or Stellalooner but none of them were in sight. They were lucky my mom was off protection auntie Lissa and Clarissa was probably with them. Renesmee would probably be in the library and Zamberthf would be setting up our room. I finaly decided after standing the for a few minutes that I should go unpack my stuff.

I headed across to the girls dorm and found the room with my name on it. It was the only room with six names on the door. The rest all had two or four. Not all vampires got on with other types of vampire. I opened the door sure enough Zamberthf was decorating. But what surprised me is that all 5 of them were in there. Renesmee ran up and hugged me. I smiled at my best friend when she pulled away. What rock have you been hiding under for the last three weeks?"She asked

The rock my parents call our second home," I replied

"You have to take me with you next time,"

"Speaking of which when are we going to visit Tia &Benjamin,"

"Third week of the holiday,"

"Who are we visiting first?"

"We are going to visit some others first,"

"Who?" Are they nice? Will they like me? What if the,"

She cut me off "they will most certainly like you Teagan will love you"

"How do you know her?"

"Well you know how all our mums wrote books of their life"

"No" I replied sarcastily. She ignored me and continued

"Well um met a woman named Rosalinda in Australia and she has a daughter our age that is very special"

"How is she special?"

"She can be and creature she touches and gains all their powers"

I stood there shocked by a girl I didn't even know the name of.

"So Teagans very 'special'" Zamberthf said exaggeratedly

Clarissa threw a pillow from the top of one double bunk that was surrounded by fire

"Ahhh," Zamberthf screamed scarstactly and caught it in wind.

"Ohhh no fair," Clarissa wined

Zamberthf tried to blow it back at her but Renesmee caught it in levitation.

"Put it out before I go find auntie Zoey or Uncle Stark," I said

"You wouldn't dare," she hissed

I smiled knowing I had won.

"What's going on it there," Auntie Steve Rae said from outside.

"Nothing mum," Stellalooner said innocently

I shot water at the pillow out of my hand putting the fire out but leaving a puddle on the floor

Auntie Stevie Rae opened the door and I expected her to start yelling

"Fine just keep the volume down will ya'll," she told us before leaving

"Who got rid of the puddle," I asked. A massive smirk spread across Jalices face

"I may not have power but it's called a blanket," She said

"Not true you have powers,"

"Yer cus being able to look at the past and control people is sooo helpful'" she said sarcastically

"I bags the top of the triple buck bed btw,"

"Great cuz you had a choice of the top or the bottem," Renesmee said

"Who on the …. Ohhh man,"

"Come on Teagan will be great,"

"Well If were leaving to get her tomorrow I'm gonna go to bed now," I said

I went into the bathroom to get changed into my fav Pjs. Auntie Lissa got them for me. It was a Purple dress and white arms only shrug.

"They look more like clothes than Pjs Rems," Stellalooner said

"Hey it's not my fault if you don't have actual nice Pjs," I replied climbing up the ladder

Renesmee walked out of the bathroom wearing a green Pjs top and a brown mini skirt. The long blond curls went down to the bottom of it.

"Hello you're going to sleep not a fashion parade," Stellalooner said starting to get annoyed by everyone pretty Pjs

Next to get change was Zamberthf who came out in a deep blue silk gown. Her Dark hair was tied up in a bun and her side fringe was framing her face. Stellalooner growled.

5 minutes later Clarissa came out. Stellalooner jaw literally hit the floor.

"That's gonna leave a bruise I said.

Claraissa was wearing a red and black swirl pattern singlet top and pants set make of silk. Her blond hair was it 2 high pigtails

Jalice however was the best she wore a mint checked dress with brown lines plus brown gloves and leggings. Her hair was in plats showing how it was streaked with her mother's black and brown hair and her father's blond hair.

Stellalooner came out in Disney's cutest Pjs. We climbed into to bed and turned off the lights.

I really was Dreading the flight tomorrow.


	3. Double Nightmare

I was in a forest running . I had to warn Renesmee. But then I saw her. Her lips were covered in deep red blood in contrast with her white skin. Why oh why did she kill my best frirnd. "Your next," Teagan said then dissapred into a black mist. I screamed.

Sudnly I was shocken awake.

"Rems, Rems, shhhhhh stop it or you will wake the others,"she said

"Im fine thanks for asking,". She rolled her eyes.

"hey, Why is there another bed in our room we already have 7 people and now were gonna have twice as many in one room as everybody else," I complained

"Because Teagans bringing a friend with her and im not separating them besides our room is 3 times the size of the normal ones," She replied

"Yipppie another special person," I replied sarcasticly

"No her friend isn't as special she just over-proctive,"she said

I gave her my I don't believe you look

She sighed "fine she a tad special

I kept looking at her and she finally cracked

"ok she extreamly specialher mother was half red half blue vampire and her father was a shadow-kissed dhamper who was turn strongi then samed by his morri bond mate but he was bitten by another normal vampire so he became like my dad," She explained

"Why are they coming here though,"I asked

Ok that was a really dumb question. This was the top vampire school because it was connected to the court.

She ingored my question knowing I would answer it myself

"hurry up and get ready the plane leaves in 1 hour," She told me.

I got changed into my fav t-shirt. It had 'Princess check Vampire check. Now want do I want to be' on it In midnight black and the top was rose red. The mini skirt Renesmee had given me was Midnight black and I had rose red 3 inch heals on with Black heart shaped jems on them. I took my hair out of the braid I had it in and curled my brown and black hair. I put my favourite tiara in. It was gold with red and black gem all over it. I put the earings, necklace and braclet on that went with it.

"Took your time,"she said sliding her Tiara with green Gems in to the top of her braid. Her knee length dress was green and had roses made of green gems and gold leaves. Her heals were the same as mine but green and green gems.

I grabbed my bags and hurried out behind her.

"There you are," Auntie Bella said

"Renesmee we expected you to be on time," Uncle Edward scolded her

"Its not her fault uncle Edward its mine I didn't get up. Im like my mum I hate morings," I said

"did you really have to wear tiaras," said a voice from behind me

"Mum," I ran up and hugged her

"See I can get up if its to say good bye to my baby,"she said

"Dad made you didn't he,"I said

"Yup," dad said

"hey cant I trick her once ,"she complained

" mum its impossible for you to trick someone into think you volntearly got up and 4.30pm," I said

I hugged my mum and dad goodbye and climbed on the plane.


	4. Singing and Sitting

I sat there and waited. I hoped my ipod would sudnly regain charge. I sighed know it wouldn't. Guess I have to find something else to do for the rest of the trip to Syndey. I checked to see if Renesmee was awake. She was.

"Ness what on earth are you doing," I asked when she started to go to her mum and dads room. She re-emerged with her portable dvd player, a cd fill it yourself case and her PS2.

"Sing-star competition," she declared

I set it up while she went to ask the pilot to put the sound proof glass that connected the door out.

"Ooh ooh let do dancing queen," She said

I found it a hit play

We started straight away

"stupid intro,"she complained

_Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for a place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come to look for a king  
Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance_

You are the dancing queen  
Young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen  
Feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah  
You can dance, you can jive  
Having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene  
Diggin' the dancing queen

You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave 'em burning and then you're gone  
Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance, for a dance, for a dance  
And when you get the chance

You are the dancing queen  
Young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen  
Feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah

You are the dancing queen  
Young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen  
Feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah

See that girl, watch that scene  
diggin' the dancing queen  
diggin' the dancing queen  
diggin' the dancing queen  
diggin' the dancing queen

I won

"Now i get to choose," I said

I put on summer night city. I won again

After every two songs we change disks.

She chose Legends

"Sweet Home Alabama" She said Determend to win. She didn't thought

When that finshed I put Beds Are Burning on. Surprise, Surprise I won.

Next disk was my choice. 80's I though silently to myself

She pick 9-5. I barly get beat so again I won.

I got 9635 points on heven is a place on earth. Its my best song

She chaged the disk to one of the only one I could get beaten on Disney Sing It High School Mucial 3 Senior Year.

She clicked on The Boys Are Back

I can sing this song to save my life so she won.

I was going to get her for that. I mentally made a list of one song from each disk she couldn't sing

Disney Sing It High School Mucial 3 Senior Year: Breaking Free

Amped: This Heart Attack

Singstar: Complicated

Rocks: 4ever

Anthems: I Will Survive

Party Hits: Umbrella

I won all the rest

"I give up," she declaired

"I want to watch breaking dawn. If I could I would be best friends with that Nessie girl," I said

That earned me a smack on the head

"I don't think she would want to be even friends with you," she replied

"you don't like you best friend," I asked faking hurt

"oh be quiet and watch the movie,"She answered

By then end of the second movie we were in Sydney airport. Renesmee was bounding up and down. She look like Aunt Alice when she was about to go shopping.

"Nessie carm down," Auntie Bella said

She was still bounding when we got off the plane

"Renesmee carm down. NOW!" Uncle Edward roared.

She stopped bounding and came close to my side grabing my hand. She showed me that it was as scaried as when the volturi had come and we had to defet them.

I gave her a big hug then she scrambled onto my back so she could see a sign that said Rosalinda. She unclasped her hands from my neck and put one on my cheek showing me where they were. I frowned there was only 2 couples which I assumed were the parents.

We went over to them and Introduced our selves. They led us to the car park there were 2 cars for us. All the parents hoped in one and Nessie and me realised we were going in the other. There were 2 girl and a 2 boys in it plus a driver. There we 4 seats in the back 2 in the boot and 2 in the front. We put our luggage in the front and then climed in the back.

"Hi Im Teagan. Who are you's," The Blond Asked

This was going to be a long ride.


	5. Meeting The Family

_Prevously_

"_Hi I'm Teagan. Who are you's," The blond Asked_

_This was Going to be a long Ride_

"Hi I'm Renesmee Bellas Daughter" Nessie said

"I'm Remeteia," I said

Teagan nuged the girl next to her.

"I'm Ephesmabellarosemarie," The red head replyed shyly

"That a very long name,"I said

"Just call me any name in it you want,"She said

"I just call her Elphie," Teagan said

"Who are the boys in the back," Renesmee asked

"Just my annoying twin brothers there actually triplets but Sarah decided to stay home with willow Elphies sis," answer Teagan

"Im benji," The blond one said

"And I'm Vixon," The brunet said

"Oh there so cute are they coming too?"Nessie asked

"Unfortuntaly yes so are Willow and Sarah,"She said

I pulled out my phone. 20 new messages. 10 were from Clarissa.1 from stellalooner.2 from Zamberthf and 7 from Jalice

Clarissa: How dare you leave without saying goodbye

Stellalooner: Have a good trip

Clarissa: I'm gonna get you 4 this

Jalice: Tell Renesmee I said y the hell did she leave and not even leave a note

Clarissa: Heyy wat should I wear today

Clarissa: Im sooooo bored

Jalice: Where r u now

Jalice: Ha singstar comp

Clarissa: A singstar comp WITHOUT ME!

Jalice: Warning Rissi is Peaved she just became a tornado in our room

Clarissa: Remeteia mialiss Bekolis you r Dead

Zamberthf: Hahaha You will never believe wat just happened. Lissa and Mum just walked in on Clarissa tornado and now she has to go round the whole day not only showing new people there room but is having her phone Banned for 23 hours a day

Clarissa:Ahhhh you just cost me my phone

Jalice: lol look at Rissis face

Jalice: (Picture)

Zamberthf: Auntie Steavie Rae is making us show new people around and we all have different ages. I got Preschool Jal got K-4 Stella got 5-9 and cuz Rissi was nutz this morn she got 10-grad. Itz funny

Clarissa: this is you

Clarissa: (Picture)

Clarissa: Dang mums coming 2 talk my phone

Jalice: Hahaha she just had her phone taken off her and now people are arriving. This is soo much fun. There is a surprise 4 u when u come back.

"So is it fun being princesses," Teagan asked

"Meh," Nessie and I said at the same time

I grined

We often said the same thing or finshed each-others sentences. Most people found it weird

When we arrive at Teagan we met the two girls.

"That's willow," she said pointing to the one with Brown hair and green eyes "And that's Sarah she said pointing to the Barbie like one.

"Can we go in the pool please please, PLEASE," Sarah asked bouncing up and down.

"Fine go get your swimmers on," Teagan replied to her little sister.

They ran off squelling in delight.

"Ugh we have been home for less than a minute and im already sick of them," Elphie Complaimed

"Comw on lets go get ready to go swimming," Teagan said


	6. Swimming Swimming In my swimming Pool

Hi

I just like to say i hope anyone who read will review with what they think.

I really like to know if anyone actually reads my story.

Thanks

Teagan

* * *

"Mummm," Nessie wailed "were are my swimmers"

"Which ones," Auntie Bella asked

"The pink ones," Nessie said as she was destroying the contence of her green beg.

"In the blue bag," She answer

Nessie moved to the blue bag and started killing the stuff in it.

"Muuummmm those are the baby pink ones I want the hot pink ones," She wined

"Pack you own bags and you won't have this problem," I said smugly

"Yer well you put different things in different bags and that's weird," she said

"There in the purple bag," Auntie Bella said

"Which purple," She Asked

"Oh for goodness sake," I said diving into her deep purple back

"Here," I said throwing them at her.

She hurried to get changed.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs they were all waiting

"Finally," Teagan said.

She took us out to the pool

"Holy Crap," Nessie said we she saw it

"Language," Auntie Bella shouted from the balcony

I couldn't stop blinking. It had 5 slides into it and a big floating obstacle course. At one end there was a spa which had a waterfall into the pool.

It looked more like an amusement park than a backyard pool.

The Willow and Sarah went straight to a box while the boys started the obstacle course. Elphie was climbing a ladder to the top of a water slide and Teagan gestured to follow her.

"Hurry up," Elphie called already half way up the ladder. When we got to the top Teagan explained the rules.

"Feet first and make sure your dead straight at the end," She said as Elphie was heading off in a dark tunnel. Teagan went next.

"You can go first," Nessie said with an unsure look on her face.

I got in. it went down up and around before it started going round and round and round and down. When I saw the end I sighed in relief until I worked out it was a drop off. And I was about to go down it. I screamed before falling 5 metres into water.

Teagan and Elphie cracked up laughing.

"Your…Face," was all they could manage to say. I tried think about what my face would off looked like and but I was interrupted by screaming. I looked up just in time to see Nessie coming out the hole. The look on her face was purely and utterly scared poopless. I cracked up laughing.

"Next one," Elphie declared

We did the rest of them each a couple of times before Teagan decided we should go on the obstacle course. It was very slippery from her brothers and the fact we had to bounce from the floating trampoline made the obstacle course very hard. I missed it when jumping 6 times but Nessie missed it 14 times. After when we were all tired we sat in the spa and talked. The mums brought food and drink down for us and we stayed in the spa till 9pm when Rosalinda dragged us out and told us to get ready for bed. By the time we got into bed it was 10:27. I closed my eyes and fell asleep thinking this was going to be a very different holiday than I planned.


	7. Singing is what to do on a plane

Sorry I took so long to update i had rehursals for singing and dancing but im up at 12:14 writing 4 yous anway here it is.

* * *

I woke to loud noises.  
I groaned and rolled over. Today we have to get on the plane

"Get up it already 4.30," Nessie said.  
I ignored her and tried to go back to sleep. 1 minute later cold water was tipped all over my body.  
""Ahhhhh," I screamed getting up.  
See I told you I could make her get up," Teagan said with a smile  
"Teagan Melita Alixzandera Rose Ekie WHAT have you done to my BED!" Rosalinda Yell questing  
"she wouldn't get up and we have to get ready," Teagan replied as if all she had done was shake me awake. Rosalinda sighed. Her daughter was very bad and did thing she shouldn't

I got change and put my tiara in. Yess we were going to see Benji and Tia. Nooo we had to ride in a plane. Elphie and willow were saying good bye to their parents. The boys and Sarah however were having a screaming contest.

"Hurry Up!" Yelled Auntie Bella from the plane. I climbed on bored and Willow and Elphie followed. Sarah however decided that she and Teagan should mess up the house. The boys climbed on 3 minutes after Elphie and 5 minutes later Teagan and Sarah ran on bored and told us hurry up and let's go.

I layed down and went back to sleep listing to bellas lullaby. Uncle Edward was very talented. He composed a lot of songs. Actually a lot of my favourite songs were written by Uncle Edward under different names and usually get Auntie Bella or Aunt Alice or their sister to sing. Sometime their mum.

The plane ride was going to take ages.

"What are we going to do," Renesmee asked

"Please please pleazzzzzzzzzzzzzzze can we do karaoke," Sarah said.

"Ugh fine," Renesmee said.

"Let's play Random karaoke," I suggested

"I go first," Willow said

I spun put my iPod on random. I shook it and it landed on Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne

Hey, hey, you, you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey, hey, you, you

I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you

I know that you like me

No way, no way

No, it's not a secret

Hey, hey, you, you

I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine I want you mine you're so delicious

I think about you all the time you're so addictive

Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright (Alright...)

Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious

And hell yeah, I'm the mother fucking "Language," Auntie Bella Yelled princess

I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right (I'm right...)

She's like so whatever

You could do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey, hey, you, you

I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you

I know that you like me

No way, no way

No, it's not a secret

Hey, hey, you, you

I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way; I see the way you look at me

And even when you look away I know you think of me

I know you talk about me all the time again and again (Again and again...)

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear

Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear

I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again (And again...)

Because...

She's like so whatever

And you could do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey, hey, you, you

I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you

I know that you like me

No way, no way

No, it's not a secret

Hey, hey, you, you

I want to be your girlfriend

(Uh)

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better

There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in

She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

(Uh)

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better

There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in

She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

Hey, hey, you, you (Hey)

I don't like your girlfriend (Yes)

No way, no way (No way)

I think you need a new one

Hey, hey, you, you (Hey)

I could be your girlfriend

(No way, no way)

Hey, hey, you, you (Hey)

I know that you like me

No way, no way (No way)

No, it's not a secret

Hey, hey, you, you (Hey)

I want to be your girlfriend

(No way, no way)

(Hey hey!)

Hey, hey, you, you

I don't like your girlfriend (No way!)

No way, no way

I think you need a new one (Hey!)

Hey, hey, you, you

I could be your girlfriend (No way, no way)

(Hey hey!)

Hey, hey, you, you

I know that you like me (Now way!)

No way, no way

No, it's not a secret (Hey!)

Hey, hey, you, you (No way)

I want to be your girlfriend (No way, no way)

Hey, hey!

"I'm Next," Teagan Said

It was Hush hush

Oooooh ooooh  
I never needed you to be strong  
I never needed you for pointin' out my wrongs  
i never needed pain,i never needed strenght  
My love for you was strong enough you should've known.  
I never needed you for judgement  
I never needed you to question what i spent  
I never ask for help, I take care of myself, I don't know why you think you got a hold on me.  
And it's a little late for conversations  
There isn't anything that you can say.  
And my eyes hurt, hands shiver, so look at me , listen to me because,

I don't want to  
Stay another minute  
I don't want you  
To say a single word  
Hush Hush, Hush Hush  
There is no other way  
I get the final say  
Because  
I don't want to  
Do this any longer  
I don't want you  
There's nothing left to say  
Hush Hush, Hush Hush  
I've already spoken  
Our love is broken  
Baby Hush Hush

I never needed your corrections  
On everything from how i act to what i say  
i never needed words, i never needed hurt, i never needed you to be there everyday  
I'm sorry for the way i let go  
Of everything i wanted when you came along  
But i am never beaten, broken, not defeated  
I know next to you is not where i belong  
And it's a little late for explanations  
There isn't anything that you can do  
And my eyes hurt, hands shiver, so you will listen when i say baby

I don't want to  
Stay another minute  
I don't want you  
To say a single word  
Hush Hush, Hush Hush  
There is no other way  
I get the final say  
Because  
I don't want to  
Do this any longer  
I don't want you  
There's nothing left to say  
Hush Hush, Hush Hush  
I've already spoken  
Our love is broken  
Baby Hush Hush

No more words  
No more lies  
No more crying ooh ooh  
No more pain  
No more hurt  
No more tryin' Oh Oh Yeah  
Because

I don't want to  
Stay another minute  
I don't want you  
To say a single word  
Hush Hush, Hush Hush  
There is no other way  
I get the final say  
Because  
I don't want to  
Do this any longer  
I don't want you  
There's nothing left to say  
Hush Hush, Hush Hush  
I've already spoken  
Our love is broken  
Baby Hush Hush

Yeah Oh  
Hush Hush, Hush Hush  
I've already spoken  
Our love is broken  
Baby Hush hush

"I got now," Nessie said

She got crasser by taylor swift

I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before

I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
Then you came along  
And you changed everything

You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier

Watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know  
How that would feel  
And you made it so real

You showed me something that I couldn't see  
Opened my eyes and you made me believe

You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier, oh

Baby, you showed me what living is for  
I don't want to hide anymore

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier

"Me Me," vixon said

All of the astronauts  
Champagne in plastic cups  
Waiting for the big hero to show  
Outside the door he stands  
His head in his hands  
And his heart in his throat

What can he tell them now  
Sorry I let you down  
Sorry it wasn't quite true  
But don't get hung up on it  
Just solider on with it  
And good luck with shooting the moon

Shooting the moon  
Shooting the moon, the moon  
Shooting the moon

All of the principals  
Generals, admirals  
And the podium lit with the spotlight  
The crowd buzzes quietly  
Waiting expectantly  
Like it's opening night

What can he tell them now  
Sorry I let you down  
Sorry it wasn't quite true  
But don't get hung up on it  
Just solider on with it  
And good luck with shooting the moon

Shooting the moon  
Shooting the moon, the moon  
Shooting the moon

"I go," Benji said

He got candy man

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Candyman, Candyman  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Sweet sugar candy man _[whispered]_

I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really had me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm  
He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman

Oh yeah..

He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine  
We drank champagne and we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise  
the gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman

Se bop bop  
Hey yeah

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man oh  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman

Woo yeah

Well by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot  
He had lips like sugar cane  
Good things come to boys who wait

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Candy man, candy man  
Sipping from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Candy man, candy man

Sweet sugar candy man _[whispered]_  
He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop  
Sweet sugar candy man _[whispered]_  
He's a one stop, got me hot, making my uh pop  
Sweet sugar candy man _[whispered]_  
He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
Sweet sugar _[whispered]_

He got those lips like sugar cane  
Good things come for boys who wait

He's a one stop shop with a real big uh  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman _[x3]_

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine _[x2]_  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine _[x2]_  
Jane lost her grip and a-down she fell _[x2]_  
Squared herself away as she let out a yell _[x2]_

"fine I'll go ," Elphie said

She got decode

How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
Can't win your losing fight  
all the time

Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
You won't take away my pride  
No, not this time  
Not this time

How did we get here?  
when I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood,  
But you think that I can't see

What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
on my own  
on my own

I'm screaming "I love you so..."  
But my thoughts you can't decode

How did we get here?  
when I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves

How did we get here?  
when I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

I think I know  
I think I know  
There is something I see in you  
It might kill me I want it to be true

"My turn," sarah said

She got because of you

I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I Will not let myself cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did

You fell so hard

I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far

Because of you

I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust

Not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh

Every day of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you

I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust

Not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I watched you die

I heard you cry

Every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have known better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry

In the middle of the night

For the same damn thing

Because of you

I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I tried my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you

I am afraid

Because of you

Because of you

Finally it was my turn

I got Don't rain on my parade

Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter  
Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter  
Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade  
Don't tell me not to fly, I simply got to  
If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you  
Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade  
I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum  
And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir  
At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir  
I guess I didn't make it  
But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection  
A freckle on the nose of life's complexion  
The Cinderella or the shine apple of its eye  
I gotta fly once, I gotta try once,  
Only can die once, right, sir?  
Ooh, life is juicy, juicy and you see,  
I gotta have my bite, sir.  
Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer"  
I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer  
Don't bring around the cloud to rain on my parade,

I'm gonna live and live NOW!  
Get what I want, I know how!  
One roll for the whole shebang!  
One throw that bell will go clang,  
Eye on the target and wham,  
One shot, one gun shot and bam!  
Hey, Mr. Arnstein, here I am ...

I'll march my band out, I will beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir,  
At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir,  
I guess I didn't make it  
Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer"  
I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer  
Nobody, no, nobody, is gonna rain on my parade!

I was really tired so I let myself drift off to sleep

* * *

So wad ya think

plz r n r

Teagan


End file.
